This invention is directed to a method for the manufacture of a contact shorting bar insert for placement in a modular jack assembly to provide for the selective shorting of predetermined electrical contacts therewithin, i.e. maintain line continuity when no plug is present in the modular jack assembly. A preferred embodiment thereof is in accordance with USOC STYLE DESIGNATION RJ48X, for an 8 position miniature modular jack, which requires shorting between contacts 1 & 4 and 2 & 5. Means to effect shorting of selected contacts in a modular jack assembly are exemplified by the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,393 to Ward et al. teaches the use of a bridging card, inserted within a modular jack housing, to effect selected shorting of predetermined contacts. The card may be a conventional printed circuit board with essentially U-shaped conductors deposited on each major surface thereof, where the ends are aligned with the contacts to be shorted or bridged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,443 to Goodrich et al. includes a pair of cantilevered switch contact spring members which are activated in response to the insertion of a plug into a modular jack housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,691 to Abernethy et al. is directed to the use of a generally U-shaped metal component that is mounted in the rear wall of the housing with the arms or prongs thereof projecting into the housing cavity into which the plug is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,423 to Swengel, Jr. relates to a programmable shunting strip stamped and formed from sheet metal. The shunting strip comprises a web from which a series of contact fingers stamped to extend transversely of the web substantially in its plane. Selected contact fingers may be bent to extend transversely of the plane of the web for receipt in an electrical connector socket to common selected terminals in the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,241 to Bertini et al. teaches a system which includes a make/break switching arrangement with the housing, whereupon the plug, insertable therein, includes a camming member which breaks the shorting circuit between selected contacts within the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,854 to Peterson et al. is directed to a shunting system for a modular jack type connector. The system includes a pair of programmable shunts substantially identically stamped and differently formed from sheet metal material for engagement with the contact portions when the two shunts are mounted in different positions in the housing. Selected different ones of the contact fingers of each shunt are removed so that the remaining contact fingers engage only selected ones of the contact portions.
The present invention provides for a simple, yet unique method of manufacturing a shorting bar insert to satisfy the requirement for the selective shorting of contacts within a modular jack assembly. The unique method according to this invention will become apparent from the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.